Immortal war
by Phoenixlords
Summary: Lady Frost's fight agenst the dead knows no bounds. As destruction and death closes in all around her. Frost must make a choice... Fight to the death to protect her home, or evacuate the city a relocate. Each choice has consequences and Frost must make her choice soon. However, Frost never realizes she has the power to kill the endless dead.


Chapter 1

The heat of summer brings many ides for family they can go fishing, camping, hiking, and go on picnics. Today's weather was warm with no clouds, with highs of 60s. A perfect day for a picnic for couples like me and Emily. Emily laid her head onto my shoulder her deep breathing became a rhythm with the wind. We first met at the training ground were we both fell in love at first sight. Now the grounds have ben closed and sealed by magic to keep intruders out. If Memory is right they had to close it due to undead rising from the ground. Me and Emily have ben together for seven years and our relationship is deepening with each passing day. Mother loves to teach Emily how to bake for our future family, as for father he's a trainer for future warriors at a new training grounds to the west of the castle, My young brother loves playing with Emily for a toddler he's such a handful... Most of the time, As for sister... She's been so busy dealing with the dead to the point of less ans less visits. It's not like we wanted this dame war to come to our shores. What kind of dark magic is at play here and what does the person in question want? I stared into the distance at the beautiful sky its beautiful glowing waters. Sister please come home in one piece! I said to myself hoping for my only sis to return home.

Deep within the death forest...

Crap, the dead continue to rise and continue to fight where they left off, it's almost like a plague! A dark kind of plague that will tare this land of its green beauty! Lady frost we need to retreat now and fight another day... Lady frost! The warriors continued to yell from the back of the dead army. No, I won't go down without a fight, nor will I allow these... Creatures to step foot out of this demonic realm! My words gone cold which none have ever heard before. My sword sliced through another skellington sending in to the ground in agony. I'm the oldest of the royal family with the power of an immortal creäture. Father taught me different skills with short swords, long swords, and bows. My skills are the highest on the charts no one could beat my skills. Everyone watched me fight off a wave of dead from the city my sword skills earned me a place with the army. They saw me fight like a tiger leaving nothing behind. Lady Frost, there are to many of them we need to leave now! The warriors pulled me out of thought as their voices rang out against the clatter of armor. Leave without me, head back to the castle with haste! My words sent a few people shivering. Lady Frost we can't leave without you the king would have our heads if we left you! I rolled my eyes at them they have always feared father since he can be grumpy. Turning around to flee with the others a chilling voice stopped me dead in my tracks. Death to the living, glory to the dead! In the corner of my eye I noticed a giant ball of black fire falling from the sky. There was no way we could get out of this alive. I'm sorry brother... But it looks like I won't be returning home. I spoke my last words before we were hit by the fire.

seventeen hours later...

Oh my aching head...Where am I? My eyes scanned the surrounding area for any signs of life. Nothing... Only the demonic lands and the smell of decay. Looking around my feet the remains of the warriors littered the ground. Their bones were covered in rotten blood, their armor had pieces of flesh, some blood, and covered in dirty, They were face down in the stained dirt with strands of hair that survived the blast. Looking at my armor it has the same mixture as the bodies around me. My hands ran through my long hair, what was once crimson was now a bright silver. Only a few strands of my hair still holds the crimson color. Why did I survive the blast while the others were turned to corpses? Is there something special about me that I have no clue about? Turning my eyes to the west a huge wave of walking corpses continued walking into the woods then returning carrying something. What on earth are they even up to? Something about this seems fishy. *Growl* A sudden growl send my body shaking with panic. Turning around the corpses were starting to shake and move. Their bony hands dug into the ground into the ground, Their armor rattling against the bones and wind of this realm, their eyes now glowing a nasty red with hatred. Great, now the dead have gained seven more allies! I was in no mood to deal with this any longer. My options here are to cut them down and make it out of here alive good thing my sword and armor servived the blast. I charged at the dead sword ready to slice through bones again. Finally, it took some time but I finally made it out of that place alive! I fell to the ground in exostion my arms and legs felt like jello. *Growl* Turning back around looking into the forest the dead that fell to my blade were back and they looked stronger than before. If this keeps up they'll turn their attention to the castle and everyone in it! My hatred grew at the thought of the dead killing everyone at the castle. I'll never allow it... Never! They will die before making it through the gates. A sudden force of pain shot through my body its pain spread to my arms and legs. what... What is this? What's going on with... Me? My head started to feel light and dizzy, the pain only increased as my body heated up, sweat ran down my forehead and neck as the heat increased. This has never happened before, why now and why here? I screamed in pain as the heat increased another few degrees. Amung the kaos my vision began to go black as I fell to the ground.


End file.
